


Wake Up Fine

by DoreyG



Category: Benjamin January Mysteries - Barbara Hambly
Genre: F/M, Fencing, Flirting, Fluff, Loyalty, Married Couple, post-book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You flatter me, as ever," she said, perhaps a touch more tartly than she would've usually been inclined to, and headed for the welcome pitcher of water at the side. There was practically no staggering on the way, which was a most definite improvement on their earlier sessions. "My arms feel like they are about to drop off entirely, I doubt that I would be able to beat a small field mouse when that is the case."





	Wake Up Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehumantrampoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumantrampoline/gifts).



"Good," he said, and smiled as she groaned - no need to be utterly composed, here in their private sanctuary - and lowered the blade. "Good! You're certainly starting to get there, my dear. A little work on stamina and I'm sure you'll be able to beat half of the young bloods in town."

"You flatter me, as ever," she said, perhaps a touch more tartly than she would've usually been inclined to, and headed for the welcome pitcher of water at the side. There was practically no staggering on the way, which was a most definite improvement on their earlier sessions. "My arms feel like they are about to drop off entirely, I doubt that I would be able to beat a small field mouse when that is the case."

"You overestimate the young bloods of the town. Very few of them could beat a small field mouse, let alone a large one," he replied, wryly. When she turned back to him, barely restraining her breathless panting, he was smiling at her with an undeniably fond expression. "And you underestimate yourself. The ache in the arms is an entirely normal sensation for beginners."

She smiled at him, despite herself, and revelled in the blossoming fondness in his eyes. To think, that five years ago... Well, to be perfectly frank she tried not to think of five years ago very often. She only wondered at her good luck, to meet such a man as this - in such an unexpected way - who would see her frailty and react with warmth instead of violent frost.

"I still feel... Inadequate," she admitted, walked back to him and placed a gentle hand upon his arm. "I try so hard, I really do, but it still seems like I'm going nowhere. My arms ache, I'm always out of breath when we finish and I'm _sure_ that my footwork is nowhere near as good as you say."

"Your footwork is perfectly fine, my dear. It leaves you on your feet, which is more than I can say for many of my students," he reassured. Hesitated for only a moment, obviously calculating just how unpleasant his attire would be after an hour of fighting, before he extended his free arm and wrapped her up in it. "The other things are why we need the stamina training. They're not impossible blocks, just things that you can - and doubtlessly will - overcome."

"I just..." She started hesitantly, bit her lip and hid her face in his shirt before she gathered up the courage to continue. "This means so much to you, Augustus. I don't want to be a disappointment."

There was a brief silence, but when she finally brought herself to look up again he was staring down at her with a tender expression. "Madeline, you could _never_ be a disappointment to me. You are my wife, my light, my absolute favourite person. To know that I get to see you every day, to know that you are trying new things simply because you wish to share my joy with me... That means _everything_."

She stared up at him for a second, as tears prickled in her eyes, and then shifted up a little to press a kiss against his lips. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Believe me, I feel exactly the same way," he said, with perfect sincerity, and gave her a faintly roguish smile as she settled down again. He was never very good at roguish smiles, his face was a little too angular for them, but her heart fluttered nonetheless. "Tell me, how many hours do you think we have before dinner...?"

"Enough for both of us to bathe," she informed him, and smiled as he only laughed at her and stepped back in surrender. "But there's nothing that says a husband and wife cannot bathe together, is there not?"

"As ever," he said, and bowed to her with that familiar fondness still clear in his eyes, "I am yours to command."


End file.
